


quite honestly, this was an accident

by nehemialover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/M, Homecoming, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehemialover/pseuds/nehemialover
Summary: Being observant was easy. It’s being emotionally distant that became the biggest issue.
Relationships: Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker & Liz Allan, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, spideychelle - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. dancing at school is a terrible idea

There wasn’t a good enough reason for Michelle to be here tonight. She wasn’t one to shy away from the truth though, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t here to aid in her facing the reality that, well, Peter didn’t like her, at least not in the way she wanted him to. 

That’s why she was standing here, surrounded by people who she suspected have already peaked in life, in a room with music that was so loud that she couldn’t hear anything they were saying. Part of her wanted to apologize for flipping him off at the beginning of the night, but she didn’t want to break the façade she had going for her. He ran off in a hurry, and she couldn’t help but follow him. He looked frightened, scared. She had to follow him. 

Watching him pick up an entire set of lockers shouldn’t have been surprising, but she still found herself in a small bit of shock. She wasn’t stupid. She’d known for quite some time; people don’t just up and quit all of their extracurriculars for no reason. Washington just confirmed what she already knew. It really did baffle her that Peter and Ned actually thought they were being slick. Seeing him there was as reassuring as he could be, especially because she knew who he was, and could trust him to focus on saving their friends. As she made her way back to the gym, she considered leaving. There was no legitimate reason for her to be here, except to get her mother to stop pestering her about her lack of a social life. It was Saturday, and she could catch a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show if she left right now, but she still begrudgingly pushed back open the gym door and started looking for her acquaintances. Of those there, there was really only one person who she considered a friend, and that was Liz. Betty was also starting to worm her way into MJ’s heart, but it was too early for her to admit it yet. 

“Did you find him?” Liz asked, pouring clear liquid from a flask into her punch.

MJ crinkled her nose. “No, it’s like he vanished into thin air.”

Liz stared at MJ, and took a long sip of her drink. “I really need to talk to him about this, because this shit is really starting to get on my nerves.”

MJ chuckled to herself; she really liked it when Liz cursed. It made her proud to know that she was one of the people who Liz trusted enough to see that side of herself. 

After a while, Liz loudly (and a bit drunkenly) announced that she was tired of waiting and was ready to be carried home. Abe laughed out loud while Flash just looked on in disgust. MJ picked up Liz’s arm and draped it over her shoulders, wordlessly carrying Liz to the exit.

“Is there anyone I should call?” MJ asked, once Liz was safely outside.

“My dad might actually murder me if he found out, so we should probably call my momma.”

Surprisingly enough, the slurred speech wasn’t that difficult for MJ to decipher, so she called Mrs. Toomes, and waited until she arrived.

Once Liz and her mother had left, MJ sat on the steps of the school. She liked school like this. It was quiet, almost completely deserted. She put her earbud in and started mentally gearing herself up to walk home. As soon as she did so, a car pulled up to where she was sitting. 

“Fancy a lift home?”

“Peter ran off a while ago,” she stated, “and I don’t want you to go out of your way. It’s really unnecessary. Thank you though, really May.”

She turned off the car. “Michelle, did you actually think I was going to let you walk home alone? This far? This late?”

“Honestly May, it’s not an issue, it’s just a couple blocks. I’ll be fine."

“Listen. I’m not going to argue with you. You are getting in this car and we are going to one of two places. We are going to your house, or mine. I will not be taking any negotiations.”

MJ sighed and began picking up her things. “Fine. But can we stop for Thai food? I’m a little hungry.”


	2. the exception to the rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really fucking sucked.

Liz’s dad got arrested. Turns out he was distributing illegal alien grade weapons to petty criminals, which is why Delmar’s place got blown up. MJ knew that Peter did it. She didn’t blame him, she really didn’t. Chances are he knew that he was arresting Liz’s dad, and she knew the guilt was probably bothering him, a lot. As she was packing away her textbooks the Friday after Homecoming, she saw Liz hugging Betty at the end of the hall. She began packing away her books faster, so that she could say goodbye to Liz, and then she saw Peter run over to her so she hung back. They begin to talk, and she managed to catch a few snippets of the conversation.

“I want …”

“I wish you just…”

“I really like you.”

“Please…”

MJ decided to wait and give Liz a call.

On her way home, she decided to make her way to the library; she wanted to finally start reading Stone Butch Blues, because it had been on her list for a while, and she was extremely determined to finish her reading list. Everything seemed so monotonous. From above it might look as though there was some sort of activity, because many different lives were going on at the same time, but honestly, the actual people living these lives, were living the same day over and over. It was boring, to say the absolute least.

“I’m sorry!”

Her head snapped up to see that stupid red and blue human insect flying through the air. She spun around to see where he was coming from, and she saw a man hanging upside down from a web. Again.

Laughing to herself, she continued on her way.

Walking into the library was like walking into a second home. The smell of old books and the idea of immeasurable amounts of knowledge waiting to be consumed were both very calming, and a welcome distraction from her home life, as well as her current thoughts. She was lucky, in that her library of choice was not very far from her favorite coffee shop.

She headed to the back of the library, gliding through shelves upon shelves of books. Once she got where she needed to be (the murder mystery section of the library was a guilty pleasure of hers) she contentedly plopped down on the floor and began to read.

Her ass was buzzing. She looked up, pissed. The best part was literally two pages away, but this had to be important. Do Not Disturb was on and only important people got through that. Her mom’s face lit up on the screen. She waited, and waited, until the phone stopped ringing, and then she put the phone right back in her pocket. After placing the book on its rightful place on the shelf, she sped through the library’s entrance. Her house wasn’t too far, and the walk wasn’t bad, but a small part of her wished she was already home. Once she got there, she bustled through the door, dropped her bags, and gave her mom a kiss. MJ began picking around the kitchen while her mom gave her a laundry list of things she hadn’t done, or needed to do, but it was the same every day. Laundry, dishes, and don’t forget my delicates need to be washed on the delicate cycle in cold water, oh and also I really think you need to do a face mask every time we talk all I see is your blackheads it makes it very difficult to listen to you speak when your face looks like that.

She wished her mom well, and ran to her supposed sanctuary, under the guise of homework. After drawing for a while (while listening to the same Chopin etude on repeat) her phone began to buzz. She didn’t remember taking it off of Do Not Disturb, but maybe she just unconsciously did it when she got home or something. Peter’s face flashed on the screen and despite herself, she smiled. Then she frowned. Nope. Not today.

“’Sup, loser?”

“Hey, I was wondering um, what, um”

“Spit it out Parker, I don’t have all day. I want to call Liz before I go to bed.”

“Ok um what exactly do smart girls like? Like, as presents? I want to give Liz something when I see her tomorrow.”

“Why are you asking me?” Michelle began quietly making her way to the kitchen. She could sense this conversation was going to take a second, and she could use some tea…and maybe some chips.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s because you’re smart, and you’re friends with Liz, right?”

“That I am. Why are you trying to get her a gift anyway? If you wanted to get her anything you should have given it to her today, before you dramatically broke up in the middle of the hallway.” She knew she was lying, but she wanted to hear him say it. It would be weird if she automatically knew, and she found herself wanting Peter to talk to her more.

“We, um, didn’t break up.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. We decided to try long distance. I really care about her, and I think she really cares about me, so we’re just going to try. If it works, it does, and if it doesn’t it doesn’t, but I’m really glad we’re at least trying, right?”

“Okay, that’s cool. While a solid majority of all long distance relationships end in devastating heartbreak, I’m sure you both are the exception to the rule.” Her voice was exceedingly dry.

“Gee, thanks. But seriously, what should I get her? I want to get her a piece of jewelry or something like that. Just something small for her to remember me by.”

“Write her a letter.”

“That’s it, you want me to write her a letter?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“I always am.”

“Okay, I will then. Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem, loser. Now write that letter and severely impress your girlfriend.”

“G’night Michelle.”

“Goodnight, Peter.”

MJ sighed. This sucked. She called Liz, and it went straight to voicemail.

“Hey homie…I heard about you and Peter. I am so happy for you guys, honest. Dude, I’m going to miss you like hell. Call me when you wake up, so I can at least see you off to the airport. I love you. So much. You’re the homie. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

This really fucking sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
